


The Thin Blue Plus

by Ania



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Clothed Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ania/pseuds/Ania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Prompt: Accidental teenage pregnancy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thin Blue Plus

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/215360.html?thread=1192411200#cmt1192411200

Beth doesn't get worried until her period doesn't come for the second month in a row. She's missed a birth control pill here and there, but it's not like she's having so much sex that it's an issue. But she knows when this happened. Steve started talking to her at a party, most likely because he knew his recent ex didn't like Beth.  
  
She didn't really care why; she seized the opportunity and let him take her upstairs. She remembered how excited he'd been when she told him he didn't need a condom because she was on birth control, the blissful look that contorted his face when she sank down on him and rode his cock. She hadn't even taken off any clothes, simply shoved her thong aside beneath his skirt and gone for it before he could decide that he just wanted a blowjob or something.  
  
Steve told her that she was the first girl who'd let him fuck her without a condom, after. He'd asked for a picture and she'd eagerly posed, pushing up her filmy chiffon skirt and holding her pussy open to show the come leaking out. She'd felt triumphant, and imagined the photo being shown to his ex, how she'd know exactly what Beth had done with her boyfriend, how much happier she made him.  
  
Now everyone would know. But worst of all, Steve would probably think she was a liar.   
  
Beth looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, eyes zeroing in on her still flat stomach. There had to be a way for her to turn being a cliché to her advantage.


End file.
